Tech's Tekkit Adventure
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Tech is thrown into the Yogscast's world of Tekkit! He is found by a "tame" dinosaur named Teep, who takes him back to Zoey and Rythian! What will happen to him? Rated T for language and violence in later chapters. (Epilogue - /s/9065314/1/Life-After-His-End)
1. Introductions

Tech groaned, and opened his eyes. A dinosaur stood over him, watching him with dark eyes.

Tech gasped, and put his hands up in front of him. "Don`t eat me!"

The dinosaur looked down at him for a few more moments, then looked around. He looked back down at Tech, then hit him over the head, knocking him out.

The dinosaur slung Tech over his shoulder, careful not to impale him on any arrows, then made his way back to the castle.

The dinosaur entered the castle without knocking, and threw Tech down on the floor for Rythian and Zoey to deal with. Then he returned to his post.

Rythian and Zoey found Tech on the floor about half an hour later, after gallivanting through the Nether.

"What the hell is this?" Rythian asked, looking at Zoey as if she were the cause of this.

"Why are you looking at me? I`ve been in the Nether, with you! Maybe Tee brought him here." Zoey said defensively.

"Oh, Christ. Tee!" Rythian called, and soon after the dinosaur was poking his head in the door curiously. "Tee, what is this?"

Tee looked at Tech, laying unconscious on the ground, and shrugged.

Tech then groaned, and woke up again. "What the hell was that? A dino- Holy crap! Wh-Who are you?!" He asked, scrambling away from the strangers, and crashing into Tee`s legs.

Tech looked up to see what he had run into, and backed into another corner. "I know Tae Kwon Do!" Tech threatened.

Zoey walked towards Tech, who watched her with suspicion and fear. "Hi!" She said, a broad smile on her face. "I`m Zoey! That`s Rythian! And that`s our Dinosaur, Teep!"

"You have a pet dinosaur?" Tech asked.

"Oh, no. Tee isn`t our pet! He`s our friend!" Zoey took Tech`s hand and helped him up. "What`s your name?"

"Um, I`m Tech." Tech mumbled, still glancing around distrustfully.

Rythian stepped forward, and held his katar to Tech`s throat. "Are you a spy for Sips Co?"

"Who?" Tech asked, confusion written on his face.

Zoey glared at Rythian. "Rythian, we don`t hold weapons to our guests` throats!" She scolded.

Rythian sighed, then put his weapon away.

Zoey smiled at him, then led Tech away into the castle, and Rythian heard her explaining each room in detail.

Rythian looked at Teep. "Who is this kid, and where did he come from?"


	2. Techy

After showing Tech around the castle, Zoey decided it was time for him to meet Barry the Mushroom.

She stood in front of Barry`s throne, her eyes wide. "And this is Barry the Mushroom." She murmured, in awe.

Tech looked at all the other mushrooms, and said. "They all look exactly the same."

Zoey gasped, "Techy, are you being a _racist?_"

Tech scoffed. "I`m not a racist, Zoey. And really? Techy?"

"What?" Zoey asked innocently. "It`s a cute nickname!"

Tech smiled wryly. "Okay then. Techy it is."

Zoey looked intently at him for a few moments, then smiled lightly, and said, "I like your hair!"

Tech self-consciously ran his fingers through his long-ish brown hair, and felt a slight blush creep up. "Oh, thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem, friend!" Zoey said with a wide grin, then took Tech hand and started skipping back to the castle, forcing him to jog to keep up with her.

She led him upstairs, to a small room, with only a plain bed, a torch, and a small bookshelf in it. "This is where you`ll be staying! I had Rythian take out the old stuff that was in here, so now you get to sleep here!"

It was then that Tech discovered that he was exhausted. All this running around with Zoey had tired him quickly, the girl just had too much energy! Tech thanked her quickly, then shuffled to the bed and laid down. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_**LINEBREAK**_

"Zoey, are you sure about letting this kid stay with us? Something about him seems off to me..." Rythian told Zoey after Tech fell asleep.

"Rythian, you`re just being paranoid. Not everyone is a bad guy, you know. Tech seems nice!" Zoey said.

"I don`t know." Rythian glances up the stairs distrustfully.

"Rythian." Zoey`s voice is harder. "At least give the kid a chance."

Rythian looks at Zoey skeptically for a few moments, then sighs heavily. "Okay, Zoey."

"Good. Now it`s getting late and we should get to bed." Zoey smiles triumphantly, then flounces up the stairs to her bedroom.

Rythian sighs again when she vanishes from sight, but follows her up, flicking off the lights behind him.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

"M-Master." A hushed voice spoke from the dark depths of a cavern. "I have found him."

"Good." A deep, dark voice said. "Get him. Don`t fail me again."

"I won`t, Master." The first voice promised, and then all that could be heard were the shufflings of bare feet on stone.


	3. Suspicion

Tech woke up at around noon the next day, to a quiet castle. Tech, at the moment, thought nothing of it, and decided to take a shower.

After taking his shower and redressing, Tech walked down to the lower floor.

Tech went to get something to eat, then wandered around as he nommed on some steak. As he crossed the main foyer, he noticed a trapdoor that he hadn`t seen before. Glancing around, Tech slowly walked up to the trapdoor, then opened it and went down into the space below.

Tech looked around, he was in a mine. He shrugged, then walked down the path.

As he went lower and lower, he became more alert, knowing that monsters liked to lurk in caves like this. Something in his peripheral vision grabbed at his attention, and he looked up to see some signs. He read the signs, and they made his blood run cold.

**You dug too deep.**

**I am awakened.**

_'No.'_ Tech`s panicked mind thought. _'No. No. No. Not __**him.**__'_

Tech felt his scar itching, and touched his abdomen, remembering that terrible, painful moment, where all he saw was darkness, and all he felt was his warm blood leaking from his fresh wound.

Tech fled back up the mine, hurriedly climbing the ladder and busting open the trapdoor.

Rythian and Zoey were there, talking, but they fell silent when they saw Tech slam closed the trapdoor, and scoot away from it until he was backed against the wall.

"Techy?" Zoey asked. "What were you doing in the mine?"

Tech looked at her, and, panting, said, "J-Just doing a bit of exploring." He chuckled nervously.

Rythian stepped towards him, hand resting on his katar. "Yeah? Did you find anything?"

Tech eyed the weapon nervously. "No, not really." He didn`t take his eyes off of Rythian.

Zoey stepped forward. "Hey, Rythian. Do you remember what we were talking about, just a second ago?"

Rythian nodded slowly, but kept watching Tech suspiciously. "I do. But don`t you see that something is off? He`s nervous, almost sweating. He`s shaking, like he`s just seen a ghost. And he`s just lied."

Zoey glanced at Tech. "Techy?"

Tech was getting more and more nervous. "I-I`m not lying to you, Rythian."

"Tech." Rythian`s voice was acidic. "What. Did. You. Find?"

Tech rose slowly to his feet. "Signs." He said, matching Rythian`s tone.

Rythian faltered. "Signs? Really? You wasted my time by lying about finding _signs. _Yeah, we found those signs, too. They`re nothing important, just some idiot playing a prank on us." Rythian shook his head, sighed, and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Zoey looked at Tech. "Why are you so freaked out about those signs, Techy?"

Tech shrugs, not looking at her. "Just... bad memories, is all."

Zoey stares at him for a while, knowing that there is more to the story, but also knowing that he probably doesn`t know her well enough to tell her about his past. She eventually nods. "Okay then, Techy." She smiles at him, then walks outside.

After a few moments, Tech follows her.

_**LINEBREAK**_

The figure huddled in Its tree, watching him exit the castle.

It knew it was him, his brilliant golden eyes noticeable even from the figure`s distance. He was wearing the same thing as he was on the day he escaped, on the day the figure failed Master. But that wouldn`t happen again. The eighteen-year-old in the dark jacket and white jeans wouldn`t escape again.

This time, It was prepared for anything. This time, It would get Tech. It would get Tech and Master would be happy.

_**Master`s happiness is **__**everything.**_


	4. Tunnel Attack

Tech doubled over, breathing heavily. His pick fell to the ground, and he scrambled to pick it back up before Rythian noticed that he was struggling.

Rythian stood a few feet away, and hadn`t even broken a sweat, despite the long hours of arduous labor. He watched Tech, and chuckled lightly at the boy`s troubles. Rythian swung his red matter pick, quickly demolishing any blocks that were in his way.

Tech watched Rythian smashing blocks in awe. _'How does he do that?' _

Rythian noticed him staring and stopped, glaring at him. "Is there a problem?"

Tech quickly looked away, blushing. "Um. No! No problems over here!" He started chipping away at the stone in front of him. "See? Just working."

Rythian looked at him strangely. "Okay then." He went back to destroying things.

They worked in silence for a while, then suddenly, Rythian yelled in surprise. Tech looked over and saw Rythian dangling over a large expanse of open space, with a pool of lava bubbling at the bottom.

"Help me, Tech!" Rythian pleaded.

Tech walked over quickly, then smiled down at Rythian, and said, "Give me your hand."

Rythian looked at him distrustfully, but grabbed Tech`s hand with the one that wasn`t clinging to the edge.

Tech hoisted Rythian up onto solid ground, but didn`t release Rythian`s hand. "You owe me one, Rythian."

Rythian looked at their hands, then back up at Tech. "Yeah, I know."

Tech released him, and looked at him sharply, then returned to his mining.

"Hey, Hey Rythian! Rythian! Come here, Rythian!" Zoey called excitedly.

"Yeah, okay Zoey. Be right there!" Rythian cast one last glance at tech, who was hard at work. _'I don`t want to owe __**him**__. I have to find a way out of this.'_ Rythian left Tech alone down in the mine, and went to see what Zoey wanted.

As soon as Rythian left, Tech stopped working, and left his pick stuck in the stone, then ran off down another tunnel in the mine. He scanned the walls, looking for what he had seen earlier. Something that had seemed to have escaped Rythian`s attention. When he found the cobblestone in a place where there should have been stone, he ran back and grabbed his pick, then destroyed the cobblestone and entered the narrow tunnel.

_'Ah, crap.' _Tech thought after walking a few feet. _'I forgot to bring torches.' _He stared ahead into the darkness, and an ominous feeling swept over him, but he was still compelled to venture forth into the blackness.

As he continued walking, he clung to the wall, listening to the soft whisper of his fingers gliding across stone. It got hotter the farther he traveled, so he slipped his jacket off and held it tightly in his hands. When the darkness was at its darkest, Tech heard the faint rasp of a sword being unsheathed. He whirled towards the sound, and saw Rythian standing at the beginning of the tunnel.

Tech was suddenly very nervous, and he twitched, before quickly spinning back around and running down the corridor.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Rythian heard the slap of shoes on stone, and quickly followed the sound, racing after the unknown person into the darkness.

They ran for a long time, the tunnel never getting lighter or wider. Rythian could hear the other getting tired, their breath coming in short gasps, and their footsteps getting slower. Rythian caught up to the person, and tackled them, slipping them over to see their face, and sitting on their torso so that they couldn`t get away. Rythian held a torch up, and looked down at the squirming person below him.

"Tech? What the hell, dude? Why did you run away like that? It`s just me."

Tech hissed up at Rythian, and once again tried to wiggle away from him.

Rythian gazed down at Tech, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Rythian put a torch on the wall, and pulled out his katar. He placed it at Tech`s throat, and pressed lightly, forcing a small rivulet of blood the leak down onto the stone below them.

Tech immediately stopped moving, and looked up at Rythian, shock and anger in his pale blue eyes. "Don`t move." Rythian told him, and looked around.

"What will Zoey think?" Tech asked through clenched teeth.

Rythian smiled down at Tech. "Zoey doesn`t have to know, Techy. I could kill you right now, and then tell her that you decided to go your own way."

Tech felt a heavy stone of fear plummet into his stomach. "Y-You won`t kill me. You don`t have the guts."

Rythian pressed the blade harder against Tech`s sensitive throat, "You don`t know me, Tech."

Tech paled, and stared up at Rythian. The chilling emptiness in his eyes. The face mask that only somewhat hid his smirk. Tech reached up towards Rythian, and pulled his face mask off. "I want to look you right in the face if you`re to kill me." Tech told him. Tech closed his eyes, and shifted his neck so that Rythian could better kill him. "Go on then."

Rythian was surprised at this, and moved the katar away. "I`m not going to kill you." He said with a heavy sigh. He sheathed his weapon, and got off of Tech.

Tech slowly stood up, and grabbed his jacket, putting it back on and nodding at Rythian. "I suppose you don`t owe me anymore."

Rythian laughed at that, and started walking back down the tunnel, from the direction they came.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

It almost had him. He was so close to Master`s lair, but that ninja person foiled It`s plans. The figure scowled. _'I`ll have to come up with something else.' _

Maybe It could... that`s brilliant! Now... where to find the things needed?


	5. Hex

"Tech?" Rythian yelled. "What did you do with that pick I lent you?"

Tech made a face. "Oh, crap." He muttered. He`d forgotten it in the tunnel. "Um, it`s right here!"

"Can you bring it to me?" Rythian asked.

"Um, no! I`m using it!" Tech lied.

"Oh, okay! Bring it to me when you`re done, okay?"

"Will do, Rythian." Tech assured him, then went down into the mine and sprinted to the tunnel he had uncovered.

He found his pick just where he`d thought he`d left it, and grabbed it, racing back to the trapdoor and up into the castle.

But right after he re-entered the castle, a shuffling noise could be heard, and a soft laugh resonated throughout the mine. Tech had forgotten to lock the trapdoor behind him, and a mysterious figure climbed up into the castle.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Rythian was out gathering wood, when he heard it. A soft rustling, and labored breaths. He immediately pulled out his katar, and dropped the wood on the ground.

"Who`s there?" He demanded.

No reply, but the rustlings stopped.

Rythian was beginning to think that he had just been hearing things, when a girl stepped out of the underbrush.

The girl had long, jet-black hair, with streaks of white in it. She wore a tight-fitting dark gray jacket, that fell below her knees and covered her hands completely. She also wore black skinny jeans, with white, knee-high converse and a plain red t-shirt.

Rythian stared at her, his katar hanging loosely at his side. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes looked just like Tech`s; golden. "I`m... uh... Hex." The girl mumbled.

"That`s a nice name." Rythian told her gently, a kind smile on his face. "Are you hungry, Hex?"

The girl nodded, her eyes downcast once again.

Rythian took her arm and led her back to the castle. "Are you a vegetarian?" He asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Okay then." Rythian went about making her something to eat.

Suddenly he heard a loud, "Ah, _shit!_" It sounded like Tech.

The girl giggled quietly, hiding her face behind her hands. She looked at Rythian. "Who was that?"

"Oh, probably just Tech. You`ll meet him soon enough, I`m sure. He can never get enough food." Rythian said with a smile. He handed her some random food he had found in the chests. "I`m not a cook, but don`t judge me by how well I make food."

Hex shrugged. "I wasn`t planning on it."

Tech came barging in, running cold water over his finger, and grabbing some bandages and gauze and wrapping his finger up.

Rythian mad a face at the horrible work, and stepped forward. "What the hell did you do, Tech?"

Tech sighed. "I was trying to help Zoey by chopping up some of her vegetables, but I got myself instead."

"Eesh, sounds painful." He unwrapped Tech`s finger and winced, then re-wrapped it quickly and neatly.

"Yeah, you`re telling me." Tech grumbled, then noticed Hex standing on the other side of the room, eating and watching. Tech leaned in towards Rythian and whispered, "You are aware of the girl standing over there, yeah?"

"Yes, I am aware of her. Her name is Hex, by the way." Rythian assures him.

"Hm. Okay then." Tech walked towards Hex, and smiled. "What`s up?"

Hex shrugged, "The sky, I suppose."

Tech made a face, then smiled again.

Rythian chuckled, then left the two to talk.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Zoey was staring at her mushrooms, willing them to grow, when a light touch on her shoulder shocked her out of her thinking.

"Zoey." A voice said. She turned, and saw a smiling Rythian.

"Why, hello Rythian!" Zoey grinned, happily surprised.

"We have a new guest, Zoey. Goes by the name of Hex. But... I don`t know about her. Her eyes are the exact same color as Tech`s, too." Rythian told her.

Zoey nodded. "Seems a bit suspicious."

Teep suddenly came running from his guard tower, looking excited. He beckoned for them to follow him, and they did. When in the watch tower, he pointed westwards, and they saw a figure walking, slowly, but surely, towards the castle.


	6. Gulf

Teep stared out of his guard tower, yawning. The figure had slowly gotten closer and closer to the castle, and Rythian had told Tee to stay awake and keep watch over the person until they got here, then he was to bring them to Rythian and Zoey for them to deal with.

_**LINEBREAK**_

"So, um, Hex?" Tech caught her attention quietly.

Hex turned to him, smiling. "Yeah, Tech?"

"Could you help me re-wrap this bandage?" He asked her, embarrassed that he couldn`t do it himself.

Hex smiled, then took his hand and unwrapped his finger. "Oh, Jesus. How did you manage to cut straight through the bone? You were just chopping vegetables, right?"

Tech sighed, "I really don`t know how I managed it. Would you just hurry, though?"

Hex chuckled, and quickly re-wrapped Tech`s wound, smiling when she was done. "Finished!"

Tech smiled at her. "Thank, Hex." He yawned. "Oh, boy. I`m tired as hell. How are you holding up?"

Hex shrugged. "I`m fine. Why don`t you go on to bed?" But she yawned, too.

Tech looked at her. "Why don`t you sleep in my room? I can whip up another bed really quick." He suggested, pulling out some wool.

Hex blushed. "Oh, I couldn`t intrude like that."

Tech smiled at her again. "It`ll be fine! I insist."

Hex blushed a bit deeper, and turned away to hide it. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled.

Tech took her upstairs to his room, then opened the crafting table and made her a bed. He placed it on the empty wall on the other side of the room from his bed, lest he make her uncomfortable by having them closer.

Hex smiled at him. "Thank, Tech." And then she tucked herself in and fell fast asleep.

Tech sat on his bed, watching her peaceful face as she slept. When he felt his own eyes growing heavy, he laid down and murmured, just before he fell asleep. "You`re welcome, Hex."

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Rythian woke up to the sound of the front door opening, and carefully got up and walked downstairs. He saw Teep standing there, with a cloaked person at his side.

_'Oh, shit.' _Rythian thought, walking closer. "Hey, Tee. Thanks for bringing him here."

Teep nodded and exited the building, returning to his post.

The cloaked figure stared at Rythian, then removed his hood. The two watched each other silently, taking in their appearances and how they had changed.

"Hello, Rythian." The tall stranger said.

"Hello, Gulf." Rythian greeted.

The two then broke the serious tension, and hugged each other. "Oh, it`s great to see you again, brother." Gulf smiled down at his younger brother.

"It`s good to see you again, too. But what brings you here?" Rythian asked.

Gulf`s smile faded. "It`s Father. He`s sick again, but this time they say he won`t get over it. He`s not as young as he once was, after all."

Rythian sighed, and looked up at his brother. "I know that, but he isn`t supposed to die from being sick! He`s supposed to die courageously, in battle or something, not by choking on his own phlegm!"

Gulf made a face. "Calm down, Rythian. I have a feeling that he`ll pull through, no matter what obstacles may block his path."

Rythian calmed himself, and pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent his angry tears from spilling. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. I`m calm. I`m good." He looked back at Gulf. "I just don`t want Father to die a death such as sickness. It`s a horrible way to go, don`t you think?"

Gulf sighed. "It is. But there isn`t much that we can do about it."

Rythian nodded slowly. "I guess so." He yawned. "I should get back to bed. You can make yourself a bed and sleep in here, I suppose. We`ll leave at dawn."

Gulf simply nodded, and Rythian trudged off to his room.


	7. Tabitha

Rythian sighed. He didn`t want to go see his father. The last time they had seen each other... it hadn`t ended well, let`s just leave it at that.

But he couldn`t let this happen. His own father couldn`t hate him when he died. It just wasn`t right.

So Rythian got prepared, and made a flying ring for his brother, so that they could travel quickly and not run into many problems.

"Let`s go, Gulf." Rythian said. "Bye, guys." He smiled at his friends as he flew away.

Zoey grinned as soon as he was out of sight. "We should do something fun! Like a party, or prank Sips Co!"

Tech smiled at her enthusiasm, but gently pointed some things out to her. "Who would we even _invite _to a party? And why should we prank Sips Co? They`ve done nothing to us."

"We should prank Sips Co to make Rythian happy!" Zoey smiled.

"Why would that make him happy?" Tech asked.

"Because he hates Sips Co!" Zoey`s smile grew.

Tech shook his head. "Well you do whatever you want. I have things to do."

Zoey pouted. "But Techy!"

"No, Zoey. I have things to do." Tech told her, before flying off.

Zoey frowned, then brightened again. "Maybe Hex will prank Sips and Sjin with me!" With that thought, she went off to find Hex.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tech entered the cave slowly, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Are you in here?" He called out.

"Yeah! Come on in!" A voice said from the darkness.

Tech grinned and walked farther into the cave. A girl sat on a bed in the only spot of light within the cave, right next to a pool of lava. Tech hugged her. "You have no idea how much I`ve missed you!"

She smiled. "I missed you just as much, brother."

"Oh, Tabitha. It`s so good to see you." Tech said with a wistful smile.

"I hope your trip was safe." Tabitha held her brother`s hand, still smiling.

"Come back to the castle with me, Tabitha!" Tech insisted.

"I can`t, Tech. I`m too tired and hungry." Tabitha said sadly.

Tech frowned. "I will carry you."

Tabitha kissed his cheek. "That`s sweet of you, brother, but you don`t have to."

"I want to, Tabby. I want you to stay there with me." Tech insists again.

"No, Tech." Tabitha says sternly.

"Fine." Tech huffs, but he has a plan.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

The rest of the day passes quite uneventfully, and Tech hangs out with his sister. By the time night rolls around, Rythian is just now starting home, and so were Zoey and Hex, but from a different place.

Tabitha yawns deeply. "It`s getting late, Tech. You should get home."

Tech nods, and flies out, but hides and waits until he hears her quiet snoring. He flies back in and grabs her, then flies quickly back to the castle, all the while laughing to himself.

They all arrive home at about the same time, with Zoey and Hex getting home just moments before Rythian touches down, somber and drunk. He stumbles inside just as Tech lands, yelling for everyone to come and meet someone.

Tech wakes Tabitha up, and she is surprised and angry, but brightens when she sees that Tech didn`t just make up these friends of his.

Tech sweeps his arms at Tabitha. "Guys, this is my sister, Tabitha."

They stare at her, and Rythian starts to chuckle drunkenly, while Zoey and Hex whisper to each other.

"Hey, Tech. You do know that there isn`t- mmph!" Rythian`s statement is interrupted by Hex putting her hand over his mouth.

"So, um, Tech. Are you sure that you brought Tabitha? You might`ve forgotten her." Zoey suggested.

"What do you mean? She`s standing right here! You should get your vision checked!" Tech argued, confused.

Zoey stared at where he was pointing, then laid her arm gently on his arm. "Tech. There isn`t anyone there."

Tech laughed, and then looked over at Tabitha. "Hey Tabby, do you hear that? Tabby? Where did you go?" Tech`s smile faded. "...Tabby?" He sounded so crushed.

Zoey closed her eyes. "I`m sorry Tech." She murmured, then took Rythian and Hex back into the castle.

Tech stared numbly at the spot where Tabitha had been standing. He fell to his knees and crawled over to it. "Tabitha." He whispered. "Why must you leave me?"

Tech started to cry for the first time since he had arrived. Little did he know that it definitely wouldn`t be his last.


	8. Moonlight, Blood, and Tears (Final)

Zoey watched Tech, concern making her eyes gleam. "Rythian, I`m worried about Techy."

Rythian sighed. "I`m worried about him, too, Zoey. I mean, I just lost family, too, but he`s just a kid, and it must`ve been hard on him."

Over the past week, Tech had become zombie-like; unsmiling, dead-eyed, and only attending to his most basic of needs. He was very disinterested and somber at all times, and he had lost a lot of weight.

"I don`t like it, Rythian." Zoey whispered.

"I don`t either." Rythian murmured to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her in for a hug.

Zoey sighed and leaned into him. "I just hope nothing happens to him."

Rythian watched Tech over Zoey`s shoulder, frowning. "I have Tee watching him. If he tries anything crazy... Tee will save him."

_**LINEBREAK**_

_'I know they`re watching me. I can feel their dirty eyes, like vultures they are. Their eyes burn holes into me. Hex doesn`t help at all, attempting to speak with me, tell me how sorry she is. She doesn`t know how much it hurts. She doesn`t know __**anything. **__No one around here does.' _Tech thought, a sliver of anger breaking his unfeeling facade.

The anger quickly evaporated, leaving him numb and hollow once again. _'It would all be easier if I was dead. I would know no pain. I would feel no hurt. I would be free.' _Tech looked up at the cliffs that bordered the castle on one side. His feet were guiding him forward before he even realized he was heading for the cliffs.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

"Rythian! What`s he doing?" Zoey asked, breaking the tender moment they were sharing to run to the window. "He`s heading for the- Oh god!" Zoey ran downstairs, calling Tech`s name.

Tech glanced at Zoey, but before she could reach him, he floated into the air and flew up to the top of the mountain. He stood on the cliff overhanging a long drop, staring down at the ground thousands of feet below him. Zoey and Rythian landed behind him, and heard him ask, "Do you think it`d hurt? Would I die on impact, or would it just break me, and leave me alive, in a great deal of pain?"

Rythian inched closer, gesturing for Zoey to talk and keep him distracted. "I don`t think it matters, Techy, you just shouldn`t do it."

Tech chuckled humorlessly. "Why not? I have nothing to really live for."

Zoey gaped at his back. "You have so much to live for! You have your entire life ahead of you, Tech! You`ve had a great time, and you can continue to if you stop your craziness!"

Tech whipped around, liquid pain in his eyes. Zoey was shocked by the raw intensity of him. _"You don`t know what I`ve gone through!" _Tech screamed at her. He stormed towards her, his anger blasting out of him with every heavy step.

Zoey flinched away from his wrath, but then stood up straight, meeting his furious eyes with a question. "What have you been through, Tech?"

Tech froze, and his anger shattered at her concern and care. He seemed to deflate, and instead of a raging cyclone in front of her, Zoey saw a vulnerable child. "I haven`t had a great time." He whispered softly, so quietly that Zoey almost didn`t hear him. Tech turned away from the both of them, a shocked Zoey and a still Rythian, and stared into the setting sun.

"I had everything I could`ve wanted when I was younger." He began shakily. "Loving parents, an amazing sister, money. But everything changed when a monster took control of my life. The monster... was called... I can`t recall what it was called exactly, but it was a very powerful hallucinogen. I took it, and it made me do things... strange things that I`m not proud of. One day, I was compelled to watch the sun rise while under its influence, and it seemed like the sky was on fire.

"People came and took me away, because I had created the drug, and it was extremely harmful, and they wanted to know how to make it and where I was keeping my stock of it. They told me about the things I had done, and that they were going to make me repent for my inflictions. They brought in my family and friends, anyone I was close to, and _killed them_. They were all innocent, good people, and they all died because of my refusal to say anything. _They _had their whole lives ahead of them.

"They called in their boss, and he... he-" Tech fought back a sob. "He did things to me. Experimented on me. Left me a warped, twisted, machination of a person. An _abomination. _I can`t even survive without this stupid, _goddamned jacket!_" He pulled at the jacket, unzipping it and throwing it to the ground. He stared at the dark mound of fabric, and continued. "I- I just have no reason to live, and can feel him... calling to me. I can feel his hands. His cold, cold hands. He tells me to come to him, that he needs me for something. He`s a _monster_, and I want his voice t-to stop." Tech gasped, and doubled over, breathing hard. He looked up at Rythian and Zoey, a dark look on his face. "This may... be the end of the... line." He fought to breathe.

Zoey, still in horror about what all had happened to him, didn`t understand until he collapsed, coughing and gasping for breath, and she grabbed his jacket and put it back on him, waiting fo rit to heal him.

A voice spoke from behind them. "That won`t work, Zoey."

Rythian looked at the speaker and narrowed his eyebrows. "Hex?"

"He`s as good as gone." Her voice wasn`t the same. It was raspy and harsh.

Rythian stepped toward her, anger and suspicion flaring in his eyes. "How do you know?"

Hex laughed, but it was more of a cackle. "I`m actually surprised he lasted _this _long. We poisoned him a week ago."

Zoey gasped. "Poison? Wait... we?"

Hex grinned evilly, and nodded. A girl stepped out from behind her, and Tech gasped in recognition.

"Tabitha?" He choked, coughing out blood.

Tabitha smiled, looking as innocent as ever, but malice soon flooded her eyes. "I am real, and alive. I poisoned you in the cave, and now you will die, for killing Mom and Dad." Her eyes had hardened, until they were chips of amber steel.

Tech coughed up more blood, and spit out at her, "I didn`t mean to!" His body was racked with spastic fits of coughing and retching.

Hex watched with interest, while Zoey looked on in mute, frozen horror.

Rythian snapped out of his daze and, pulling out his katar sent it flying towards Hex. The weapon buried itself in her chest, and she only had time to gasp in shock before she fell over, clutching the weeping wound and screaming.

"I promised that I wouldn`t fail Master!" She screeched, panic lighting in her golden eyes. "Master!" She hissed. "I`m sorry!" Then her twitching ended, and her eyes glazed over, until she was staring ahead blankly, dead.

Tabitha wailed at her fallen comrade. "No! Hex!" Then she whirled to Rythian, her anger boiling over. "_You did this!" _She flew at him, raking him with her long fingernails and pulling out a dagger that had been hidden until that moment.

Zoey was knocked out of her horror-stricken stance when she saw the dagger bite into Rythian`s flesh. The wound was a punch to the gut, and she raced forward, taking her dark matter pickaxe and bringing it down onto Tabitha`s head.

A sickening sound filled the air, along with a pained scream from Tabitha, before she died.

Tech was worse, he had lost too much blood to possibly survive, and he was almost dead. But the spasms stopped suddenly, and he was laying on the ground, still except for the almost-imperceptible rise and fall of his chest.

Zoey fell to her knees beside him, holding his head in her hands. Tears rained down on Tech, but he smiled serenely, and slowly raised a hand to cup her cheek, leaving bloody red marks on her face.

"It`s okay, Zoey." He whispered to her. "I don`t feel any more pain." But his liquid pain trailed from the corners of his eyes." I didn`t finish my story." He murmured. "Then I met a dinosaur named Teep, and he took me to two people who I came to love and care about, even though I had only just met them." He coughed lightly, once. "One of them is holding me right now, and they`re worried, but it`ll all be okay. The other is stoic and strong, but he has to keep himself together, to protect those he loves." Tech gently pulled her head down to his, and kissed her forehead. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose, but she didn`t care.

Zoey held him close to her, crying harder than she ever had.

Tech pushed her back gently, and laid back, staring up at the moon, which was now high in the sky. "Zoey." He murmured.

"Yes, Techy?" She managed to sob.

"I don`t have long left, and so I ask one more thing of you." Tech`s eyes slid closed as he was talking.

Zoey squeezed his hand. "Anything." She promised.

Tech`s eyes opened very slightly, and he smiled, before mumbling. "Take care of him. He`ll need you." His eyes closed again, and he sighed heavily, a peaceful smile on his face.

His chest stopped rising and falling, and his grip slackened, leaving Zoey`s hand empty.

Zoey knew he was gone, and knew that she had cried a fair amount already, but that didn`t stop her from shedding more of her pain. Strong arms encircled her, rocking her back and forth, and murmuring to her that everything would be okay. But she felt as though it wouldn`t.

Tech was still and silent, his serene face bathed in moonlight, blood, and tears.


End file.
